This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to waterproof plugs and receptacles.
Connectors of the type to which the invention particularly relates are those in which electrical contacts are contained within an insulating housing, and joined with an external electrical conductor in a manner that permits the electrical terminations to be isolated from water, dust and the like. It is desirable also to have a cord grip so the assembled connector and conductor are not susceptible of damage or disassembly by reason of a pull on the conductor.
Various forms of connectors with cord grips or weatherproof features are heretofore known. For example, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,980, issued Apr. 8, 1979, illustrates a cord grip element of a plurality of fingers, which may be integrally formed with the contact housing, for gripping a conductor within a connector to insure its retention; Lawrence U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,974, issued Sept. 19, 1978 shows a connector having an annular sealing element extending around a cord that bears against the cord as it is assembled with a clamp element to bear against the sealing elements and the cord within. As additional background, reference is made to Bidoni et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,800, issued June 21, 1977, illustrating another form of connector cap with cord grip and to Fuller U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,415, issued Feb. 12, 1974, which is representative of art in which a connector is provided with weatherproof qualities by the utilization of a rubber or other sealing element over its exterior.
While various forms of prior art devices are generally effective for their intended purposes, there remains interest in improvements in the design of connectors in order that they perform more reliably with long life while achieving the functions of a watertight and dustproof construction with positive retention of the conductor from pull-out, all of which is desirably to be in a configuration of relatively few and simple parts that can be quickly and simply assembled for overall economy.